Guilds
For Crimson Moon Reserve members there exist 7 known guilds they can join. The Warriors Guild, Mages Guild, Paladins Guild, Priests Guild, Hunters Guild, Dread Knights Guild, and the Thieves Guild. Becoming a Member It costs 8 silvers to join a guild. It is frowned upon and restricted for someone to have two professions or join multiple guilds. A guild protects an individual’s rights, offers a place to learn the trade, and guild members offer mutual protection for each other. Those who want to pursue work in a given profession within Altana must join the related guild. Only a sanctioned guild mentor is allowed to teach someone the guild's skills and techniques. Anyone attempting to enter a trade or learn a skill without becoming a guild member would soon find their businesses purposely impeded upon by the guild. Since everyone knows about this consequence, no one would do any business with someone who operated outside of a guild anyway. All members of a guild have to abide by established rules and regulations or risk being penalized. Newly inducted members into any of the guilds are required to make it through a demanding 7-day crash course on the basics of the trade. Members of a guild must pay to learn new skills. Though some skills are only taught to veteran and trustworthy members of the guild who are capable of learning it. You can leave and join a guild at any time if another 8 silvers are paid but those who were not qualified to be mentors are forbidden to speak to others about the guild’s techniques, and other secret skills. Warrior’s Guild A warrior is a profession that focuses on wielding heavy armor and weapons. Their job is to be a front line tank who faces enemies head on with strength and fury. They are considered one of two classes that no party can be without. Warriors require very expensive armor and equipment and many parities pool their money to equip their Warriors. Due to the high cost of high end equipment, it is also typical for parties to salvage armor piece meal from downed enemies and slowly build a full suit of armor. Skills Mage’s Guild The quintessential magic profession in Grimgar, they draw a magic diagram in mid air that releases spells. This spell can be sped up or slowed down depending on a mage’s experience and skill. Preventing or distracting a Mage from finishing the diagram cancels the spell. Mages have no close combat ability and thus typically stay at the most protected area in the back of parties. Excessive casting of spells drains a Mage's stamina and energy. While all Mages can cast very basic spells, more experienced Mages use the power of magical beings called elementals to cast. The elements include include Alev, the magic of fire, Kanon, the magic of ice, Pfatlz, the magic of lightning, and Das, the magic of shadow. Due to Shihoru using Das spells, the majority of magic currently known focuses on that branch. The majority of Das spells confuse or stun enemies rather than directly damage them. It’s main purpose is to support parties in fights. Skills Priest’s Guild A magic profession that casts light spells in the forms of prayers and wields staffs like the Mage. They are considered one of two classes that no party can be without. The Priest acts as the party’s healer and protector, who support their companions during fights. Unlike Mages, they do possess several close combat techniques that allow them to operate in the front line in an emergency. Priest’s must say their prayers exactly or their spells will not work. They are also required to make a small gesture or prayer for every enemy that is killed. Similar to Mages, excessive use of spells can drain stamina and energy. For this reason more experienced priests will only heal major injuries in the field, and leave minor cuts/bruises alone for later. Skills Hunter’s Guild A profession that focuses on tracking, survival, and bow skills that allow a party to put pressure on enemies without the use of the Mage and their fairly long cast times. Hunters believe and worship the White Goddess Eldritch, who is described as a giant wolf. As part of their worship Hunters must give thanks to any animal they kill, and must pray and make offerings for each meal they eat. Hunters believe that is because of the protection of Eldritch that hunters can hunt and pass their days in safety. Yume describes Eldritch as a very forgiving and understanding god that isn’t very strict on prayer or strict incantations unlike the Priest guild's deity. There is also bad blood between Eldritch and the Black God Rigel, who is also described as a giant wolf that causes Hunters to view Rigel worshipers as their enemies. Skills Dread Knight’s Guild A Dread Knight is similar to the Warrior in combat style however the class favors more medium-range combat. A Dread Knight prefers to suddenly close in only to attack enemies while staying just outside striking range at all other times. Dread Knights worship the Dark God Skulhei, the Ruler of Death, and the profession involves summoning and being possessed by a personal demon that grows in power along with the Dread Knight’s skill. Dread Knights are forbidden to worship any other god and unlike other guilds, once you join the Dread Knights you are not allowed to leave. Skills 1 Demons can only be used after sunset, when the God of Light, Luminous’ power waned and Lord Skulheill’s born enemy. As a demon grows in power they can be summoned at sunset and sunrise, and at the highest level can be summoned during the day. 2Demons are ranked by Vices. Zero to ten Vices is rank one and a demon is capable of give a warning when enemies are near. Eleven to forty is rank two and the demon is now capable of distracting enemies by whispering things in their ears. Rank three is after a Dread Knight has collected forty-one or more Vices, and the demon can now trip up enemies or otherwise obstruct their movement. 3A demon is not a pet and must be negotiated with or appeased. Ranta’s demon, who he named Zodiac, is as lazy and prideful as he is, causing it to only help him when it feels like it. Ranta claims demons can also curse people. Thieves Guild A profession that focuses on speed and agility to back stab and assassinate opponents with melee attacks or light weaponry such as knives and daggers. Their modus operandi is self-responsibility, freedom, and lack of restrictions. All thieves are issued a trade name based on personal characteristics that they use. The guild is unique in that it does not have a strict set of rules but a code of guidelines that include: - Not operating in an area claimed by another Thief. - Not stealing or conducting business on another Thief or fellow reserve members. - Conditions that apply only to Crimson Moon soldiers are that one party is allowed only one Thief at a time. Skills Other Professions Those professions are mentioned only: *''Paladin'' *''Necromancer'' *''Shaman'' *''Knight'' *''Sword Dancer''